Its a Dream
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Un jadeo casi imperceptible se dejo escuchar en ese lugar lleno de cachivaches de deportes, Kagami aun se preguntaba cómo fue que todo esto se inicio.


**Titulo:** It`s a Dream

**Parejas:** Kagami/Kuroko y mención de Aomine/Kise

**Resumen:** Un jadeo casi imperceptible se dejo escuchar en ese lugar lleno de cachivaches de deportes, Kagami aun se preguntaba cómo fue que todo esto se inicio.

**Linne dice:**. Hola mundo! Aquí Linne reportándose con su primer fic de esta maravillosa pareja de este maravilloso anime, por eso pido perdón por posible Ooc ¡Perdón! Espero que les guste mi primer aporte n.n… aquí vamos

**Disclaimer:** Ni KnB ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo de Tadatoshi Fujimaki (creo XD)… no gano nada por esto solo un momento de diversión y algún rr quizás…

* * *

Un jadeo casi imperceptible se dejo escuchar en ese lugar lleno de cachivaches de deportes, Kagami Taiga se encuentra recostado en una colchoneta con los brazos ocultando su rostro mientras suspiros y jadeos salen de su boca. No sabe cuánto tiempo llevan así y la verdad poco le interesa, pero aun así aun se pregunta cómo fue que todo esto inicio. Todo empezó, o eso cree, esta mañana cuando vio diferente a su compañero de clases y de equipo, a su sombra, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Era una mañana tranquila y algo fría, Kagami entra al salón de clases como todos los días, algunos de sus compañeros se alejan asustados ante su presencia y aterradora mirada, sus compañeras solo lo miran mientras suspiran soñadoras. Kagami los ignora como todos los días y se dirige a su puesto y ve como en el asiento detrás del suyo, viendo hacia a la ventana ya se encuentra Kuroko.

- Que hay - dice saludando como siempre a su pequeño compañero, espera el acostumbrado saludo de Kuroko pero espera en vano, Kuroko no voltea a verlo parece que ni lo nota - ¿Kuroko? – lo llama moviendo su mano frente a su rostro

- Ah! Kagami-kun buenos días – un pequeño sonrojo se ve en el rostro del peli celeste, este debe ser el indicio de que algo extraño está sucediendo.

El resto de clases pasa normalmente hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo. Kagami se levanta y espera a que su compañero se levante para que juntos vayan a almorzar como todos los días, sin embargo hoy sucede algo fuera de lo común. Una chica de su salón se acerca caminando tímidamente hasta donde están ellos y viendo al suelo se dirige a su compañero.

- Etto… Kuroko-kun… ¿quieres almorzar conmigo? – un extraño sentimiento se posa en el pecho de Kagami mientras un pensamiento llega a su cabeza "¡Lárgate!"Y sin percatarse da un pequeño paso para interponerse entre Kuroko y esa tipa. Por el contrario los otros dos sí que se dan cuenta. Ambos se sonrojan la chica mas perceptiblemente sin embargo la atención de Kagami está puesta en esas pálidas mejillas ahora con un poco de color de su sombra, ese sentimiento en su pecho se hace más grande hasta que duele, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Kuroko lo sorprendió al responder:

- Lo siento Masaki-san pero prefiero almorzar con Kagami-kun – la chica solo asintió mientras salía del salón de clases con estrellitas en los ojos y totalmente dispuesta a contarles a sus amigas.

El monstro que albergaba en el pecho de Kagami soltó su corazón mientras lanzaba un rugido de victoria.

- Vamos Kagami-kun – llamo el pequeño peli celeste a su compañero

- Ah sí vamos – respondió distraído el pelirrojo

- Estas raro Kagami-kun – expreso Kuroko sin variar su expresión.

Así pasaron el resto del día sin mayor complicación, excepto quizás las molestas risitas y mirada que les lanzaban la mayoría de sus compañeras.

Así llego la hora del entrenamiento, iban tarde porque un profesor los detuvo un buen rato hablándoles de algún proyecto, no le pusieron mucha atención pues se les hacia tarde y no querían enojar a la entrenadora, no tenían un partido próximo pero aun así Riko los explotaba, llegaron a la cancha y ahí solo vieron a la entrenado y a sus sempai hablando.

- Ah Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun - Aida Riko volteo a verlos en cuanto ellos saludaron – los esperábamos – Riko tenía una extraña mirada Hyuga solo rodo los ojos mientras Kiyoshi tenía una enorme sonrisa – hoy no habrá entrenamiento para ustedes –

- ¿EH? – Grito Kagami - ¿Por qué? –

- Hoy es día de limpieza los demás de primero ya empezaron con lo que les tocaba ustedes por ser los últimos en venir – la sonrisa de Riko era sádica – les toca limpiar y ordena el salón de materiales de deportes ahora ¡Vaya! – grito lo último, grito el cual sin terminar de escuchar hizo que ambos salieran corriendo de ahí.

- Esta loca – dijo el pelirrojo ya en la seguridad del salón – totalmente loca – dijo al ver el salón el cual lo dejo totalmente sorprendido – como diablos es que este lugar esta así, no que el colegio es nuevo y todo eso – el salón estaba lleno de polvo, telas de araña, basura, las cosas totalmente desordenadas, balones de diferentes deportes abandonados, colchonetas sucias y con algunas manchas de dudosa procedencia – EH ¿Kuroko? – Pregunto al no escuchar ninguna clase de ruido proveniente de su compañero, volteo a verlo y lo vio ahí parado viendo a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos, no era la primera vez en el día que lo encontraba así – Kuroko – le llamó mas fuerte, Tetsuya se sobresalto y volteo a verlo.

- Kagami-kun – y ahí estaba otra vez ese sonrojo, jamás había visto sonrojarse a Kuroko hasta ese día.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Kagami era directo. Kuroko suspiro y hablo

- Solo estaba pensando –

- ¿En qué?, has estado todo el día así –

- En Aomine-kun – el monstro se volvió apoderar del pecho de Kagami-kun más fuerte que antes

-Aomine – la voz de Kagami salió enfadada y mas brusca de lo normalmente

- Si y en Kise-kun – Kagami sintió que su corazón iba a explotar

- Y porque piensan en esos – su voz salió dolida

- Ayer tuve una plática interesante con ellos –

- ¿Ayer? – pregunto Kagami, así que con ellos había estado y por eso no lo encontró en el restaurante de siempre como siempre

- Si, ¿sabias que están saliendo juntos? –

- ¿EH? ¿Saliendo juntos? ¿Cómo novios? – la expresión en el rostro de Kagami era insuperable

- Aja – Kagami estaba totalmente en blanco, no sabía que pensar – desde hace más de un año –

- Tú lo has sabido siempre –

- Aja – el monstro soltó el corazón de Kagami nuevamente

- Y eso que tiene que ver con que hoy andes distraído –

- Ayer Aomine-kun me dijo algo que me ha hecho pensar mucho y Kise-kun me hizo una propuesta – Kagami no sabía que pensar, no sabía que esperar de esos dos – y eh estado pensado tanto en lo que me dijo Aomine-kun y en lo que me ha propuesto Kise-kun –

- Y ¿Qué ha sido? – el bicho de la curiosidad había picado a Kagami

- ¿EH? – Kuroko nuevamente se sonrojaba – Aomine-kun me ha dicho que se me ve diferente, que me ve más feliz y que está totalmente seguro de que tu eres el responsable de ello – Kagami no sabía que decir, pero ahora un extraño sentimiento de felicidad se apoderaba de él – pero no solo eso me ha dicho – Kagami no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso lo ponía nervioso

- Que más te ha dicho –

- Que lo más seguro es que eso sea porque a mí me gusta Kagami-kun – Kuroko estaba totalmente sonrojado pero su voz no titubeaba – eso es lo que he estado pensando todo el día –

Kagami estaba si habla, ¿acaso Kuroko se le acababa de declarar?, su corazón empezó a latir erráticamente, el tigre que habitaba en el rugía lleno de victoria, su rostro se sonrojo y su respiración empezaba a ir desesperadamente.

- Y pensar en eso me llevo a pensar en la propuesta de Kise-kun – Kuroko tenía una mirada diferente

- Y que fue – la voz de Kagami estaba más ronca de lo habitual – que fue lo que te propuso el loco de Kise –

- Lo siento Kagami-kun – la mirada de Kuroko era decidida

- ¿EH? – Kagami no entendía a que venía esa disculpa

- Lo siento pero he decidido llevar a cabo la propuesta de Kise-kun – fue lo último que dijo antes de empujar a Kagami y hacerlo caer en una colchoneta.

_- Si quieres saber bien que sientes por Kagamicchi solo atácalo, salta sobre el Kurokocchi y así sabrás que sientes tu por él y que siente él por ti, así fue como Aominecchi y yo empezamos a salir – el rubio le guiño un ojo _

Kuroko ya con Kagami recostado en una colchoneta, se sentó sobre el tonificado abdomen del pelirrojo y acerco su rostro al más alto. Kagami estaba totalmente sorprendido no sabía si había sido porque lo tomo con la guardia baja o si porque Kuroko había sacado a relucir alguna fuerza sobrenatural o porque en el fondo él también deseaba esto pero ahora se encontraba acostado en una sucia colchoneta con su sombra encima a unos centímetros de su rostro.

No se sabe con exactitud quien termino de acortar la distancia, solo que tal vez se encontraron a medio camino pero ahí estaba ambos dando todo de si en ese primer beso para ambos. Kagami rodeo la cintura de Kuroko con fuerza mientras Kuroko exploraba con sus pequeñas manos el torso de su compañero, llego a un punto que hizo que Kagami jadeara de placer, momento que Tetsuya aprovecho para meter su lengua en esa cavidad que tanto le llamaba la atención.

El beso que empezó siendo torpe aumentaba poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto lleno de pasión en el que ambos se tuvieron que separar para poder llevar aire a sus pulmones. Kuroko decidió que había otras partes de Kagami-kun que quería besar así que con muchas ganas empezó a explorar el enorme cuerpo de su compañero. Empezó por su rostro, paso a su cuello y de ahí poco a poco empezó a bajar. Como la playera de su compañero le molestaba decidió que estaba de mas y como pudo con ayuda de su compañero de deshizo de ella.

Bajo depositando besos y dejando un camino de saliva por donde pasaba, y llego a un punto que le había llamado la atención desde el primer día, sus pezones. Como si se tratara de un dulce empezó a lamerlos.

- Ah! Kuro… Kuroko – Kagami jadeaba del placer, se llevo sus brazos al rostro mientras su compañero continuaba con su exploración – ah! – un enorme jadeo se le escapo cuando las manos de Kuroko bajaron hasta sus rodillas sus pantalones de práctica y su ropa interior mientras Kuroko jugaba lamiendo su ombligo.

La pequeña mano de Kuroko empezó a frotar de arriba abajo y luego con su pequeña lengua se ayudo a brindarle placer a su compañero. Kuroko llevo sus dedos a la boca de Kagami sin dejar de atender a su nuevo amigo. Kagami cegado de placer tomo esos dedos y empezó a lamerlos provocativamente. Ya estando listos los llevo a su nuevo destino.

Un jadeo casi imperceptible se dejo escuchar en ese lugar lleno de cachivaches de deportes, Kagami Taiga se encuentra recostado en una colchoneta con los brazos ocultando su rostro mientras suspiros y jadeos salen de su boca. No sabe cuánto tiempo llevan así y la verdad poco le interesa, pero aun así disfruta de lo que su sombra le hace.

Los de segundo año de Seirin se encuentran jugando un pequeño partido de práctica mientras los de primer años están sentados viéndolos después de haber terminado lo que les tocaba de limpieza.

La entrenadora está revisando las estadísticas del último partido y trazando un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento. Todos esperan a Kagami y Kuroko quienes aun no han regresado de limpiar el salón. Bien ya llevan más de dos horas en el lugar, Riko está pensando si debe mandar a alguien para que los vaya a llamar o ir ella a traerlos a patadas, solo ellos faltan para poder irse a sus casas.

Lo está pensando seriamente cuando ve como se acercan lentamente hasta donde ellos se encuentran. Algo se ve diferente en ellos, no sabe decir que es pero esos dos lanzan una extraña atmosfera.

- Ya era hora que ustedes dos regresaran estoy pensando ponerlos a correr alrededor del instituto como castigo – ríe despiadadamente pero nota como Kagami se sonroja - ¿Eh? Kagami-kun ¿te sucede algo? Caminas raro – dice viendo como su as camina extraño, el mencionado solo se sonroja y voltea hacia otro lado, específicamente a donde su compañero

- No me pasa nada – gruñe el pelirrojo y Kuroko sonríe – ya me voy – y sale lo más rápido que puede del lugar. Todos ven que camina extraño.

- Buenas tardes – dice la pequeña sombra inclinándose antes de salir tras su luz – Kagami-kun espera –

- ¿Qué quieres? – Kagami se agarra la cintura, realmente le duele toda la cadera

- Bueno yo quería saber si ¿quieres salir conmigo? – pregunta Kuroko

- Idiota – le responde Kagami ocultando su sonrojo. Kuroko se le queda viendo – venga vámonos mínimo acompáñame a casa – Kagami sigue su camino

- Esta bien – Kuroko sonríe levemente – y nuevamente lo siento fui muy brusco –

- Cállate y no creas que esto se quedara así, me vengare – le dice mientras le sonríe

- Estaré esperando la venganza – y así ambos caminan hacia casa del mayor

En una esquina detrás de ellos se encuentran escondidos dos chicos, uno rubio y otro peli azul.

- Creo que todo salió bien – dijo uno de ellos

- Viendo como camina Bakagami diría que más que bien – respondió su compañero

- Lo bueno es que puede caminar, recuerda que la primera vez de Aominecchi no se podía ni parar –el rubio rio fuertemente

- Eso fue tu culpa idiota – le reprendió a su compañero dándole un golpe en la cabeza

- Auch Aominecchi eres malo con tu amante – lagrimas salían de los ojos del rubio

- Idiota – dijo Aomine antes de besar a su amante.

Fin

* * *

**Linne dice:.** Wiiii termine mi primer one de KnB espero hacer mas, pero primero espero que les haya gustado este. El titulo no tiene nada que ver en sí pero verán es que un día iba yo muy temprano a la Universidad llevaba sueño y me quede dormida en el bus y soñé con esto XD llegue a la Universidad y decidí escribirlo y esto fue lo que salió. También salió de varios fic que he leído e imágenes con Kuroko como seme y pues esto salió, les debo el lemon pero no me salen n.n… Perdón por el Ooc pero es mi primer fic espero poder mejorar con respecto a sus personalidades… le cuento que quería escribirlo como drabble pero he decidido rendirme con los drabbles, no me salen siempre me paso de las mil palabras u.u… etto iba a decir algo mas pero se me olvido…. Mil gracias por leer y cualquier cosa en un rr miren que ahora es más fácil dejar un pequeño comentario, siempre hace feliz a las autoras… nos leemos….

Bye-bye

Las quiere Linne 3…


End file.
